Light fixture manufacturers continuously develop lighting assemblies having LED systems in view of the various benefits provided by LEDs, as compared to traditional light sources. Examples of these benefits can include a longer service life, higher energy efficiency, full dimmability and instant lighting. These benefits can provide considerable value in facilities having large floor spaces that require light in multiple directions. However, it is particularly difficult to achieve adequate lighting of large floor spaces due to the height of the light fixtures relative to the area to be lit and the width of the area to be lit relative to the number of light fixtures. In one type of application, such as indirect lighting, the light fixture reflects light off a ceiling or structure above the light fixture. The LED systems can create hot spots or glare when viewed from below, making the lighting inadequate.
In an attempt to uniformly reflect light emitted by the LEDs and dissipate heat generated by the same, some existing lighting assemblies utilize complex components, optics and circuitry to achieve these goals. However, these lighting assemblies can have a high overall weight, and be somewhat difficult and expensive to manufacture. In one such example, the LEDs are mounted in a horizontal position to a rectangularly shaped heat sink and the light is directed upwards toward the structure above the LED such that the light is emitted without a reflector. One disadvantage is that dust and other impediments can sit on the LEDs making it necessary to service the fixture to maintain the same light output. Further, the heat sink is large and heavy making it more difficult to install and inapplicable to some applications, such as dome structures. Typically, such horizontal LEDs can weigh upwards of 60 pounds due to the heat sink. Other lighting assemblies may have dome-shaped reflectors and LEDs disposed within a hole defined at an apex of the reflective dome. However, these assemblies are typically for smaller light output applications and do not generate large amounts of heat or may not efficiently dissipate heat generated by the LEDs. These assemblies also do not uniformly distribute light because much of the light can exit the lighting assembly directly without being reflected and scattered by the reflector.